


Nightbird and the Civilian

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #12: halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird and the Civilian

Sebastian cocked his head at the rush of air that whizzed past him again, accompanied by the patter of Blaine’s feet as they moved from the wooden table back down to the carpeted floor. Most of the other boys were too distracted by the ending to the last in their stack of horror movies - something else with far too much fake blood and irritatingly high pitched screaming for Sebastian’s taste. 

 

Similarly, most of the boys had crashed from the peak of their sugar high; a direct result of the ridiculous amount of candy they’d managed to collect as they made their way around Westerville in their costumes before returning to Dalton.

 

Most of the boys, however, did not include Blaine.

 

Blaine who had been playing hot lava with himself for the past twenty minutes without pause, even when his feet got tangled in the cape of his self-invented superhero costume. 

 

“Blaine,” Sebastian called out, as the boy in question hopped up onto the couch at the other end of the room from the table, swooping his cape behind him dramatically.   
He didn’t respond, didn’t so much as lift his head in Sebastian’s direction.  
The taller boy sighed, sitting up a little straighter before trying again. “Nightbird.”

 

Blaine made a bizarre squawking noise and came hurtling over to him, via the furniture, of course. “Nightbird at your service,” he beamed, ducking down to look him in the eye.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, and effectively dodged the blow to his head from his friend that he had been expecting from that reaction. 

 

He cleared his throat, smoothing his hair back before turning his gaze back to Blaine. “Are you going to stop jumping over stuff before you hurt yourself?”  
Blaine threw back his head and laughed, in a way that seemed far more evil villain than superhero, if you asked Sebastian. “I’ll stop once I get to one hundred circuits,” he replied finally, standing up again to continue in his quest.

 

Sebastian sighed, letting his head fall back against the couch behind him with a soft thump.   
Jeff looked up at the sound, giving him a sympathetic half smile. “You worry about him too much.”  
“Someone has to,” Sebastian muttered in response, his eyes following Blaine as he twirled onto the couch next to the window.

 

Blaine and Sebastian had transferred to Dalton around the same time; the former from some public school he didn’t speak much of, and himself from Paris, when his family had relocated back to the States. Sebastian wasn’t much used to people warming to him easily, but for whatever reason, Blaine spent the first few months being inexplicably shy with everyone  _except_  him. 

 

They’d made the joint decision to join the Warblers, who had gone on to earn Blaine’s trust by throwing him a modestly impressive fifteenth birthday party that spread out across half the school and most of the grounds (much to the other students’ confusion). 

 

Even before Blaine had begun to open up on some of the details of his old school, Sebastian had felt this urge to protect him, for reasons he couldn’t explain. The Sebastian he’d been in Paris had been suave, confident, smooth. That Sebastian did not get crushes on boys who spent their Halloween night running over furniture in a handmade costume.

 

And yet, he’d long since given up trying to deny to himself how he felt about Blaine. How Blaine’s laugh made his heart melt; how when he performed, Sebastian’s stomach fluttered; how just the brush of their hands could have him aching to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him.

 

Old Sebastian would have grabbed him and kissed him by now, not just content himself to sit and watch as Blaine flitted around his life like he did. He supposed what prevented him was that Blaine was the best kind of friend he’d ever had, and that wasn’t something he was willing to risk should any romantic gesture backfire. 

 

Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts as Blaine stumbled a little again, a few of the other boys glancing over too. “Right, that’s it,” he declared, standing up and marching over to Blaine, who was focusing on his balance as he perched on the arm of the couch on one leg. He squeaked as Sebastian hooked an arm around Blaine’s waist; and thank god for lacrosse, for he was able to quite easily throw the smaller boy over his shoulder, holding onto his knees securely.

 

“Bastian!” Blaine protested, wriggling his legs lamely in Sebastian’s firm grasp. “Put me down right now! Nightbird commands it.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Sebastian mumbled, gritting his teeth as he gave a quick wave to the other boys, who simply smiled on in amusement. 

 

Sebastian only consented to putting Blaine down once they were out in the corridor; mostly because there was no way he was carrying him all the way back to his dorm with him beating at his back like a baby gorilla.

 

Blaine let out a noise of triumph and went fleeing down the dimly lit hallway, disappearing around the corner with a swoosh of fabric. But where Blaine had endless amounts of energy, Sebastian had long legs, and he easily caught up to him at the steps that led up to the dorm rooms. 

 

They exchanged a smile, walking in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to his room, Blaine picking at where the collar of his cape was digging into his neck a little.   
“I still can’t believe you didn’t dress up,” Blaine mused finally, giving Sebastian an unimpressed look.  
“I dressed as myself,” Sebastian replied calmly.

 

Blaine huffed, drawing to a stop as they reached his room. “That doesn’t count and you know it.”  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking as he leaned into the door frame. “Do I?”  
The other boy just hummed, his amber eyes sparkling as they looked up at him.

 

_If there was ever a moment..._

 

Without giving himself a chance to second guess himself, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine’s. It lasted maybe just a moment, Blaine letting out a soft noise of surprise at the touch, warm skin tasting slowly before it was over.

 

“Goodnight, Sebastian,” Blaine whispered, his voice breathless like the air was stuck in his throat.   
Sebastian’s heart skittered at the tone of it, watching Blaine move to open the door. “Goodnight, Blaine.”

 

*

 

The other boys were already eating by the time Blaine made it to breakfast the next morning, selecting just an apple and a pastry before moving to sit with his friends. He settled in beside Sebastian, a hint of a flush at the back of his neck before he leaned over to drop a kiss to the taller boy’s cheek.

 

Sebastian nearly dropped his spoon, a bit of milk dribbling down his chin as he missed the mouthful he’d been going for. He turned to look at Blaine, whose gaze was fixed on the table, a small smile playing on his lips, as he unwrapped his pastry.

 

He was too distracted by Blaine to notice the looks the other boys were exchanging, thus startling the both of them when, in unison, they declared loudly to the entire cafeteria: “boyfriends!”


End file.
